The Annoyance and Amusement of a Sick Fitz
by The Unauthorized Author
Summary: What will be a series of drabbles about my two favorite characters, Fitz ans Simmons. Simmons tries to cheer up Fitz when he has a cold Up to you whether it's romantic or just sibling-like love.
1. Robots and Peppermints

Jemma Simmons finished writing her note and proceeded to gather the rest of the supplies. The mission was simple: apologize for infecting Fitz while attempting to come up with a cure to the common cold. She manufactured a small batch of rubber latex (not so hard once you know how) and fashioned it into some decorative balloons, and went down into the kitchen to "borrow" some ribbon and a handful of peppermint candies. (Peppermint oil can have a soothing effect on a sore throat.) Finally she skulked into the cargo hold and managed to nick Fitz's little flying robots. She giggled at the thought of the names Fitz had christened them with.

Upon returning to the lab, Simmons proceeded to tie each of her little gifts to "the Dwarf Bots" as she liked to call them when nobody was listening. Doc, Sneezy and Dopey carried the mints and Grumpy had the honor of carrying her note. All of the other dwarf bots were decorated with balloons and festive bows. Smiling, she set her plan into action.

From the lab, she opened the remote controlled door to Leo Fitz's bunk. Using the cameras attached to the dwarf bots, she expertly piloted them in a squadron across the room to where Fitz was engrossed in A Brief History of the Universe. There was a box of tissues beside him. She flew Bashful into his head a few times to get his attention. After yelping at the initial sight of a squadron of festively-decorated flying robots hovering beside him, Fitz curiously began untying each of the small tokens and inspecting them. He popped a few mints into his mouth and arranged the balloons strategically around his room. He saved the note for last; already knowing who it was from. Who else could have Hijacked and piloted his robots so easily? He opened the note:

Dear Leo,

Sorry for infecting you with Nasopharyngitis. You told me to stop before someone got it and I guess you were right. You're smarter with Biochemistry than you think. And, as you can see, I'm better with your tech-y stuff than you will admit. I assume you noticed that I stole your robots. The Mints that Doc, Sneezy and Dopey are carrying should help your throat. The menthol in them will numb it for a while. I suppose this might help repay you for when you helped me find a cure for the Chitauri virus, although I will always be in your debt for that. I hope you realize just how amazing you are, and how important you are to this team, and to me.

Dopamine, Norapinephrine and Seratonin ,

Jemma


	2. Guns and Grant

Leo watched Jemma walk down the hall to his room on the surveillance feed. She carried with her a box all wrapped up in fancy paper. "She's trying too hard." He thought to himself. "It's only a cold." He laughed softly, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Alright, it is one heck of a cold," he mentally admitted.

Jemma entered the room while Fitz was still coughing. He immediately saw her brow crease with worry. "Are you all right, Leo? Is there anything you need? I'm so sorry for infecting you with this bloody virus. What an idiot I-"

"Jemma!" Leo interrupted hoarsely, "I'm fine, it's not your fault. If you don't cut it out, I'll infect you!" He really did appreciate all of her attention, but he felt bad to worry her. Simmons was constantly worrying over the whole crew as it was.

"Alright, alright, sorry. Would you like me to leave without telling you what's in the box?"

"No, I would most definitely like to see the contents of said box."

Jemma tittered at Leo's childishness, and sat down on the edge of his bed as he tore into the box. His face lit up, as if he was indeed a child, when he saw what was inside. It was nothing much, just some scraps from the lab, but in them Fitz saw a hundred inventions waiting to be made.

"I know just what to do with this," he said to Jemma "but I need to know if we have any spare ink."

Agent Grant Ward was summoned into Fitz's room by a high-pitched scream. He ran in and, upon entering, saw an extremely uncharacteristic sight. Indeed, it was never something he expected to ever see. Agent Leo Fitz appeared to be pointing a vicious-looking gun at Agent Simmons's head. She ,too frightened to move, stood there yelling hysterically "Help! Ward, Coulson, anybody!? Come quick! Help me!"

Ward had been in situations like this before. He never expected Fitz to turn on the team, but he had to ignore that so save Simmons. He ran to tackle the rogue agent just as the gun went off. He felt something hit his forehead and he went down. He felt something warm and wet trickle down the side of his face. Much to his surprise, he heard FitzSimmons laughing.

"Great shot, Leo," Jemma laughed, "but I think we need to work on the amount of ink dispensed. It's starting to run."

"I'll have to work on that. Nice acting by the way."

During this brief conversation, Ward sat there completely confused. He had been shot, but it didn't hurt and what was this talk about ink?

Simmons walked over to him with a mirror, still quietly tittering under her breath. Ward took a deep breath and looked in, fearing the sight of a bullet wound in his head. What he saw was entirely different. There was no wound on his forehead at all. Instead, there was a red S.H.E.I.L.D. symbol with a drop of red ink dripping from it.

"It's a stamp gun," Leo said, after blowing his nose rather loudly. "Jemma and I were bored, so we decided to try it out. It's rather fantastic, really. It dispenses ink out of the insignia-shaped nozzle by blowing compressed air through the super-saturated ink container of a marker. Looks like all we need to work on is the amount of ink dispensed."

"It doesn't really have any practical use, but it was worth the effort just to see you so annoyed!" Jemma couldn't keep the mischievous smile off her face as she said this.

Ward stared at the two scientists looking down at him, unsure of whether he was highly amused, extremely angry or just really confused. "You couldn't just try it out on a dummy? I expect this kind of thing from Skye, but you two? Am I just here to be the comic relief of the team?"

"Well, yes," said Simmons.

"But you're not very funny," Fitz finished.

Ward, more than a little miffed, stalked out of the room, leaving FitzSimmons laughing behind him.

_A.N.: Hello there nice person reading my story! Thank you for what I'm sure is a lovely opinion! Since you've come this far, why not review and give me suggestions for more chapters? Thanks, love!_


End file.
